bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Saionji Konzern
The''' Saionji Konzern''' (西園寺コンツェルン Saionji Kontserun) is a group of major antagonists appearing exclusively in the Crash B-Daman anime series. Members Key Personnel *Kurando Saionji - President and CEO *Kyousuke Arasaki - The personal secretary of the President and a strategist for the troops. *Aoi Saionji - Grandson of the President and the successor of the Saionji Konzern. *Professor Trigger - Chief designer of war weapons *Sabu Nishijima サブ（ニシジマ サブ'' Nishijima Sabu''） - Also known as Trapper Sabu. He is in-charge of making traps and incendiary weapons. He is often heard making verbal tics when frustrated. Dark Lizard A unit whose lackeys are characterized by their teal blue and white-striped uniforms as well as roller blades. They are spearheaded by four elite assassins known as the Four Kings of Dark Lizard Daaku Rizaado Shitenno''. *Daizou Ohka - The eldest of the Four Kings of the Dark Lizard unit and the owner of Evil Levioth. *Hanbei Takeichi - The youngest of the Four Kings of the Dark Lizard unit and the owner of Iron Odin. He is a computer genius as well. *Princess Darami - The only female member of the Dark Lizard. She is an extremely wealthy and haughty woman whose usually seen accompanied by her two unnamed maids. *Kodoh Kuraki (Defected) - A cold-hearted narcissist who later defected to the good side after discovering the evils of Saionji Konzern. *DJ Baku - A lonely boy who was forced by bullies into becoming a Game Plan Master for the Dark Lizards. *Girara and Cobra - Daizou's lackeys *Gari - Daizou's dark blue-haired lackey. *Chouchou - The bald town headsman who forced labor into the miners for the benefit of the Dark Lizard unit. Black Tiger A unit whose lackeys are characterized by their black and gold-lined Shinsengumi-style uniforms. They are also seen doing Tiger-like mannerisms and battlecries. *Ikki Kida - The armored tyrant of the West Village. He transformed Rainbow Stone Island into Hell Island. He is the owner of Emperor Dragon and the commander of the Black Tiger Unit. *Tsuyoshi Kuroiwa [黒岩 剛 Kuroiwa Tsuyoshi] - The leader of the Black Tiger Unit Vampire Unit The Vampire Unit [バンパイア部隊 Banpaiya Butai] are the ones responsible for destroying the venue of the World Crash Cup Finals. They are said to be the finest special operations team of Saionji Konzern and ironically, they are led by a femme fatale. This unit works steathly in the dark and are characterized by their bizarre white masks and red uniforms *Kyuga - The femme fatale leader of the Vampire Unit. Other People Involved with the Saionji Konzern *Agent Number Seven - One of Kyousuke's personal henchmen. A green-haired man whose often seen communicating with Kodoh Kuraki and the other Kings of Dark Lizard. *Agent Number Eight - One of Kyousuke's personal henchmen. *Agent Number Nine - The third of the agents *Scorpion Unit - [スコピオン部隊 Sukopion Butai] These men wear white-overalls with a red scorpion logo at their backs. They are led by a purple-haired man. *Elite Unit - These men are characterized by their army green military uniforms and beret. They move in a certain fluid rhythm and are emotionless. *Kinryuu - A major investor for Saionji Konzern. Other Former Members *Koutaro Tamaga - Hitto's father, a scientist kidnapped by Hanbei Takeuchi under the orders of Saionji Konzern. *Professor Arasaki (deceased) - Kyousuke's father and rason d'etre for revenge. Biography Background The Saionji Konzern is an anime-exclusive group of villains. They are depicted as a multi-millionaire conglomerate that designs, produce, and sell weapons of mass destruction. It is the polar opposite of the JBA and the Seven Legendary B-Ders as a matter of principle and existence. The reason for which, is that its predecessor, the Saionji Corporation, which was lead by Ikki Kida at the time, was stopped by the Legendary B-Ders from trying to seize control of the world. Crash B-Daman Trivia *'''Konzern '''is German for Concern. It pertains to a group of companies combined together to form a conglomerate. *In the Manga by Tomoya Kuratani, the Saionji Konzern is replaced by the Evil Deity Organization (Magajin). Gallery Mister_Saionji.jpg|Kurando Saionji Aoi_Saionji.jpg|Aoi Saionji kyousuke_elite_unit.jpg|Kyousuke Arasaki with an Elite Unit Soldier saionji_elites.jpg|President's Office trigger_hakase.jpg|Professor Trigger Darklizard fourkings.jpg|The Four Kings of Dark Lizard Daiju01.jpg|Daizou Ohka Dark_lizard_lackeys.png|Dark Lizard Unit Lackeys Hanbei3.jpg|Hanbei Takeuchi Princess darami main.jpg|Princess Darami sabu_nishijima.jpg|Sabu Nishijima DJ_Baku.jpg|DJ Baku Ikki_Kida.jpg|Ikki Kida Black_tiger_leader.png|Tsuyoshi Kuroiwa Black_Tiger.jpg|Black Tiger unit, Ikki's henchmen sasori_butai_leader.png|Scorpion Unit Leader sasori_butai.png|Scorpion Unit Scorpion butai.jpg|Scorpion Unit Scorpion_Units.jpg|Scorpion Unit with DJ Baku and Sabu vampire_leader.jpg|Kyuga vampire_unit.jpg|Vampire Unit vampire_henchmen.jpg|Vampire Unit Henchmen kurando_petcat.jpg|Kurando's Pet Cat Number seven.jpg|Agent Number Seven number_eight.png|Agent Number Eight number_seven_eight.png|Number Seven and Eight Kinryu.jpg|Kinryu Saionji butai logo.jpg|Unit Logos Arasaki_hakase.png|Professor Arasaki (deceased) Category:Villains Category:Crash B-Daman